The NMH Chronicles 1: Land Of Ooo (WIP Name)
by TAVRAX
Summary: Our hero, Nick finds himself in an Apocolyptic Land of Ooo. After meeting Simon, Marceline and The Lich. The tension rises for the truth
1. Simon and Marcy

Hey guys, I decided to make an Adventure Time story due to the messages and reviews I got so... here it is. WARNING: May include plot holes and false references (and 4th wall braking). ENJOY :D TAVRAX

Nick wasn't sure if this was the right place, according to books he read, in the Interdimensional Library, he was sure the LAND OF OOO was a bit more... happier. "Maybe I should've asked for directions" thought Nick, as he pulled out a map an started unfolding it. The map was quite large and was about the size of those large fold out maps you find at train stations. Nick lifted his right index finger and placed it on the map, and started tracing a route, a route he probably took to get here. "Hmm?" Nick thought as he held out his tongue, professionally. "Looks like im in the right place?" Nick questioned himself as he was quite confused, he circumnavigated planets, solar systems, galaxies and alternate dimensions, yet he had quite the mystery here. "Maybe?" Nick thought, as thinkers do. "Maybe, Ive landed in the world, but its infected by heartless, no... nobodies, unversed? Maybe im in the dreamscape? Or... an elaborite ruse created by an enemy i have never faced." Nick is one of those people who are considered to be "overthinkers". Nick decided to fold back his map, poorly, and decided to take it of his person and place it inside "Ol Lightning". "Ol Lightning" is one of Nick's prized gummi ships. "Ol Lightning" was called that for a reason, for being rusty, dusty and, well, old. Even though he is in bad shape, he was Nick's first (and the funny part was that it was actually like that when Nick "aquired" it). Nick walked towards a edge and looked over at the surroundings. He looked in his inventory and equiped his binoculars. Nick spotted strange things, houses on fire, big pools of (presumably deadly) green liquid and lots of plane wreckages. The one thing that seemed the most eye catching, was a huge, lake sized, pool of (presumably deadly) green liquid. Nick then knew what kind of place he was in. He seamed to be in some sort of... apocalyptic wasteland gone to hell wrapped in an untold armagedon served with a side of dispair with extra missile fries on the side. Something had obviously happened, and it definately wasnt the fault of an "otherly world being". Nick came to the conclusion that, the world apparently named "Land of Ooo" and the tales he heard about it, were nothing but. Just stupid myths and legends based on entirely false information. Nick was outraged, how can do a new world checkup if there is nothing to talk about. No one probably even inhabits here, everyones probably dead. Nick turned around and headed towards "Ol Lightning" but then he heard something, something footstep like, like "person with two feet" footstep like. Nick's instincts were correct.

A man rushed past in the distance. He had pale blue skin, white hair practically all over his face. He was in some sort of tuxedo atiar and, for some reason, had a yellow crown with red jewels attached to his belt. Oh yeah, and was holding a book. (Just thought I should mention that part). Nick thought that he should follow the man instead of doing what he was doing before, and ask him for answers. Nick ran after him. "Man, some people sure are fast" Nick thought to himself before catching up to the mysterious man, then he stopped. Nick hid behind some rubble and trash and saw a very odd sight. The man had stopped and noticed a girl, sitting all by herself. The man didnt know what to do, until he saw a distant toy shop in the distance. He then ran over and picked up a random toy and gave it to the girl. The man said "Cmon, lets go find your parents". The girl stood up and held the mans hand then they walked off. Nick could hear talking but couldnt understand them. Nick then decided to keep following them. After a while, Nick was starting to consider what he had gotten himself into. "Why am I following these people, who I'm concluding to be the only inhabitants of this planet? If only I just had something to report about...?" Almost immediately, the two infront stopped, Nick jumped behind conveniently placed cover, staring... um observing the man and child. Nick then heard some kind of groaning noise, like a zombie makes. "Could it be?" Nick thought. Wooden hands ripped out of the ground infront of the two survivors. The hands, now gripping the damp soil, pulled themselves out and they have now completely "risen". These creatures looked abit odd, as if they were... signposts? Walking signposts. 4 of them.

The two were trembling at the sight of these wooden demons. "Simon?" Said the little girl, as frightened as someone who had seen a ghost, "what are they?". "I... Im not sure, the book doesnt say" said the man,(Now presumably Simon), as he was flipping through the book he was holding. Suddenly, a flash, like thunder, stuck one of the walking signposts. The signpost collapsed, with a giant key stuck in its... sign, then the key dissapeared, as if like magic, and there was a figure standing behind Simon and the girl. "Come on. Signs? Out of all things. You two, get into cover." Simon and the girl did as was told reluctent of who had who what to do. Nick had standed in front of the Sign Zombies and started to reach into his inventory, he grabbed a mp3 device. He quickly scanned through the available songs that he had, and found one to suit the moment. He pressed play, and the song "Night of Fate" started playing. Nick was in his element and then said "Lets dance". Nick whipped out two keyblades on each hand and launched at one of the signposts. He slashed the signpost clean in half (give or take an inch) and it fell to the ground. Two signs were running at him. Nick turned and faced then, shortly after, threw both of his keys and each of them, also cutting them cleanly. One more was left, and he was holding a stick, probably from a sign corpse and lunged at Nick. Nick had sheathed his right hand keyblade and launched a fireball. The sign, now burnning and running around like a chicken with its head cut off, eventually burned to death. "Meh, pathetic" Nick said, without breaking a sweat. Simon and the girl walked out of cover towards Nick, who at this time had turned of his mp3 player and achieved a score of A+. "That... that was amazing, how did you that?" said Simon, clapping at Nicks praise. "You were AWESOME" said the girl. "Well you know what they say, eat your fruits and vegitables and what not" said Nick, who was those kind of people who would brag about having interplanetational powers compaired to everyone else. "You sir, have my eternal gratitude, the names Simon Petrikov, the famous archiologist". Said Simon, while trying to shake Nick's hand. "The pleasures mine, Simon, and who this young girl?" asked Nick. "Marceline" said the girl.

"So what brings an adventurous man like you here?" Asked Simon, clearly still praising Nick. "Just, um... admiring the... scenery" said Nick, who clearly cant think straight when under pressure. "You are aware that your in an apocolyptic quarrentine area?" said Simon, who probably shouldn't have said that. "Quarrentine? What for?" Asked Nick, who had obviously did not have known he was under quarrentine. "Haha, your joking right?" Said Simon. Nick looked dumbfounded, he didnt not like being insulted by someone who probably might be in peril in the future. He just kept standing there, making sure that Simon had gotten the hint that he had insulted him. "You're not joking?". Nick kept standing, with his arms crossed and foot tapping. The ultimate stance of telling when someone is pissed. "Where are you from?" asked Simon, in a tone of saying that he was sorry. "Im... from Greece, Greecelandburg, just south from here, in a northernly direction" said Nick, who at this moment, seemed pretty smooth. "Oookaaay?" said Simon, who now was hoping to move of this topic. "So you would have probably heard about the war right?". "No, not really. The small island of Greecelandburg doesnt usually get much mail going in or out so, yeah. Mostly carrier pigeons these days." said Nick, still feeling pretty smooth. Simon wanted to catch him out of his lying act. "Strange? Im sure that even a small island like 'Greeceburgland...'" Nick interupted. "Um, pretty sure its GreeceLANDberg, I know, its kinda hard to pronounce". Simon decided to give up. "Sure... so how about I tell about this war, Mr...?". "Not important, ahem, Notimportant the 2nd" Nick, the most smoothest cat I know, said. "(sigh) Whatever" said Simon Petrikov.

Well thats another very exciting chapter, I hope people show their appreciation by smacking that favourite button and typing up a very nice review. I hope to write the next one ASAP. TAVRAX OUT :D


	2. The Lich

Hello, TAVRAX again. Sorry I was gone a while but im back and im ready to get back into it.

"Well, it kinda started like this" said Simon, kind of getting into a sad moment. "It was surprise attack from out of nowhere, no one really knew how it started, but we were all told to evacuate, except me. I stayed because I knew either way, I was probably going to die." "What do you mean?" asked Nick, who actually seemed concerned. "You see this crown" said Simon, unclipping the crown from his belt. "I discoved it, in the docks of Scandinavia, because i am an Archeologist after all". Nick thought to himself "Geez, everyones an Archeologist these days, at least this one doesnt solve puzzles". Simon continued. "Although long story short, I found out that this crown is cursed" "Cursed? What do you mean by cursed, you seem pretty fine to me (for an archeologist)" said Nick. "For now anyway, but ever since I had put this crown on, i seem to grow insane by the day, my skin is blue, hair growing faster than usual, and I have seemed to developed powers over ice and snow." said Simon, who was freaking out, now realising that he was still under the curse and was probably going to die (inside). Nick, tried to confort him, in the only way he knew how to, not gloating. "Wow thats a bummer, but cmon, the part about the ice and snow thing seems pretty cool". While trying to complement the temporarily insane Simon Petrikov, a thought suddenly came to him. "Wait if you had powers of your own, howcome i had to save you before with the Sign Zombie Apocolypse thing?" Nick was in a minor stage of rant, he really dispised saving people who can save themselves, or otherwise... whats the point? "Dunno" said Simon, who started to become minorly sane again. "Just kinda comes and goes, I guess". Simon was thinking of something to ask at this point, but then thought of something. "While we are on the topic of powers? How did you get yours, Mr... Notimportant was it? Can I call you Tim?" Nick was now in a very awkward situation, obviously he cant say that he is from another world, because well, thats just jacked up aint it? Telling people from other planets that they are not alone, would definately freak people out, especially if they are not used to traveling to other worlds. Nick knew that he had to think of something, something... logical. "Well..., you see..."

BOOM

A massive sound of an explosion could be heard from a distance, as if it was very close. "What on Earth was that?" asked Simon, who had seemed to forget about the topic. "That was scary" said Marceline, who apparantly hadnt been mentioned for a while, all eyes are on you TAVRAX!. "Dont worry, Marcy, ill check it out" said Simon, feeling adventurous. Simon was about to leave but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Whoh whoh whoh. Whoh. Just where do you think your going?" asked Nick, rhetorically. "Um, you just heard me before right, im going to investigate..." said Simon, before he was interrupted. "...that noise from the northly direction, i dont think so." said Nick, feeling concered. "why not? I can take of myself too, I dont need to listen to some fancy pants." said Simon, feeling ever so cocky. "but" said Nick, lowering his tone "can she?". Nick points to Marceline refering that she is just a child. "Look, lets face the facts, lets say that yes, you can handle yourself and yes, your powers suddenly work and they can help you survive and protect yourself, but look at the facts, you put yourself in the temporary custody of this little girl, and your gonna leave her here, with me." Not only did he say that just because he's not a very good... kid person, but he still had a valid point. "Cmon, ill be back before you know it, trust me" said Simon, who felt that this was HIS fanfiction. "and if you dont? In case you dont know, you're just an archeologist, JUST AN ARCHEOLOGIST, and some fancy powers aint just gonna make you a hero, I learned that the hard way. Trust me." said Nick, remembering some pretty sad memories. "Just stay here, make shelter if you have to, and ill go investigate, they don't call me Adventurous Tim back in Greecelandberg for nothing, you know." Simon sighed, knowing that he was just gonna be some boring archeologist no matter what "Okay, but if you survive you better tell me your real name, _Tim_". "Deal" said Nick, then he sprinted in the direction of the sound.

5 Minutes Later.

Nick stopped to where he thought the noise had come from. He stopped at what appeared to be a massive pool of green liquid, the one he saw from earlier. Now that he was closer to it, he could definately tell that the liquid... was acid. The deadly kind. The ground rumbled again, but for a bit longer, longer than before. Suddenly a skeleton type figure rose from the pool of green acid. He seemed too elegently dressed to be in a pool of acid, but that didnt seem to matter at the moment. Nick jumped back and summoned a keyblade. "Who are you?" Yelled Nick, because he had "obviously" thought that shouting would take away his HP. The figure stood tall, and ever so elegant, his eyes were green but there no eyeballs, they appeared to be "green fires within his eye sockets". He had a skull, kind of like that of a bulls, a bulls skull you would see at a cowboy themed resteraunt, or a truck stop. The figure started to speak. "I , I am the one they fear most, a name most vigorous it strikes terror into those who say it, i am...

THE LICH"

"What are you doing here?" Yelled Nick, kind of annoyed that he wasn't as tall as him. "I should ask the same thing to you, Mr Howard" Said the Lich, feeling he had a serious case, of swag. "How do you...?" Said Nick, really shocked and awe'd. "I know everything about you, your life, your goals, your hobbies, your secrets, and what you do, IN THE BATHROOM!" said the lich, who maybe shouldv'ed left that part out, for everyones sake. "GASP, how did you know?" Said Nick, kind of embarrased, well really embarassed. "Because im..., your biggest fan" said the lich, who didnt really look it. "you are? Where's the cosplay, merch, posters, fan art, official art and fanfiction" said Nick, who not only was confused but also losing his mind, considering that someone actually likes him, then after a bit, he eventually got back to reality. "Surely your not, this world is pretty far away, and Earth isnt really trying to get noticed." "well, I guess word does get around, and im am trully impressed in what you do" said the lich, who actually seemed impressed. "in fact, i can help you with something, if you want, it would mean the world to me" "like what?" said Nick, minorly blushing. "Im aware that you are doing research on this world, correct?" Said the lich, who definately knew ALOT about Nick. "correct" said Nick, who was starting to get creeped out. "well i think its hard to do such a thing if your in a different section of the world, a different... time even" said the Lich, who definately was on to something. "How can i be?" Asked Nick, shocked that he could actually be wrong. "Unfortunately, I dont know, but all i know is that, what you seek, is definately in a different time period, the story you need to give to DIZ". Said the lich, who seemed to be really smart. "How do you about my extra credit project?" Said Nick, who was now really freaked out, like he was talking to a mind reader. "It does not matter at this stage, but to obtain what you seek, you must help me". Said the lich, to the hero. "Sure, anything for a fan" said Nick reluctantly, as Nick doesnt really care much about his fan base, but this is an emergency. "Good, you see that I, the lich am the most powerful sorceror in the world, right?" Nick nodded. "Although my problem is that i am growing weak, i have been in this pool of acid for a fare while and i am losing my powers, in order for me to help you i need a certain item which has the power to restore me back to my powerful form, or at least enough powerful to transport you, THROUGH TIME AND SPACE!" "and... What item is that?" Asked Nick, who probably just wanted this item for himself.

"THE ENCHIRIDEON!" said the lich, as if it was relevent to Nick.

"What on earth is the enchirideon?" asked Nick, because it obviously wasn't relevent to him.

Too bad he wont find out untill the next chapter of... the story, which i have forgotten the name of, anyway please share my regards to favourite my story and chuck me a nice inbox. TAVRAX out.


	3. The Enchirideon

23/2/13

Hey guys, TAVRAX here. Just making sure to tell that if you like the story, please, share the word. Im not really getting much people to view the story and I always accept nice (or harsh) reviews about the progression of my stories. So now, without further adew... the story.  
"Yes, the enchirideon" said the skeleton monarch. "Its powers and knowledge will bring me back to my full potential, and only then, may I help you with what you seek." Nick was still trying to piece all this together. "This book, this 'enchirideon', will help you teleport me to this world's future, well present?" asked Nick who, not even he, knew what he had just said. "Exactly" said the lich, doing the hand gesture where he puts his hands together and touches his fingertips (if that didnt make any sense, im refering to the gesture that Mr Burns makes when he goes "Excellent"). "Okay, now where on Earth am I supposed to find this enchirideon?" asked the bold adventurer. "According to my knowledge of locating things, I sense that a man by the name of 'Simon Petrikov' has- I mean_- stole _it" said The Lich, who then had a massive coughing fit. Nick could not believe what he had heard, although he was not surprised. "Simon Petrikov, did you say?" said Nick, who was regreting ever associating with him. The Lich had a devilish grim. "Yes, before the war he was a master thief. The book was the last thing he stole before the war, keeps it as a momento of the past. The crown he posses, is indeed cursed, but not with death but with greed. The only reason he acquired the book was because of the crown, and its devilish powers. The only one who could defeat him, was me..." The lich had a small moment of silence, to increase dramatic tension. "until he turned me into this".  
"...and now, he's protecting some girl he found outside of a toy store"said Nick, starting to wonder who is right. "Probably to earn whatever respect he can find" said The Lich, who was finding every possibily to bag out Simon. "So, you just want me, to give you this book" asked Nick, who probably didnt know what he was getting into. "If you please, as I have mentioned, I will make it worth your while" said The Lich. Nick accepted his quest and left to get Simon's side of the story.

Meanwhile, Simon and Marceline had made a makeshift campsite with fire, shelter, food, the works. Simon and Marceline had been waiting and occasionally playing cloud hunt (incase you havent seen every episode of AT, its basically hide and seek) and doing all sort of time wasting games. Eventually, Nick had arrived and Simon and Marce were excited about the hero's return, although Nick wasn't particularly happy, he didn't say anything. Simon approched Nick. "Hey Tim, nice to see you survived, apple?" Simon grabbed an apple from his inventory and offered it to Nick. Nick took it and had a bite. "Thanks". Later in the night Nick, Simon and Marceline were sitting around the campfire, roasting the marshmellows Simon had found in one of the abandoned houses. Nick, thinking about what The Lich had said to him, stirred up a topic. "Simon?" Simon finished his marshmellow and looked up at Nick. "Yes, Tim?". "What did you do before the war, besides being an archeologist?" asked Nick, hoping to gain some information. "Besides an archeologist, eh? Well, I used to have a wife?" Simon regreted saying that. All the memories started to come back. "Used to?" said Nick, thinking that she left probably because of him being a thief. "Yea, I loved her very much, she was my..." Simon paused for abit. A tear was forming in his eye. "...Princess" Simon bursted into tears. "BETTY!" Simon bawled his eyes out for 2 minutes, while Nick and Marcy played Cloud Hunt. Nick then went over to Simon, to calm him down. "There, there. It's gonna be just fine." Simon wiped his face with his arm. "Really? She'll come back..." Nick didn't think about what to say. "Uhh..." Simon kept on babbling. "I knew she still loves me, we'll live happly ever after, forever and always. Till death..." Simon got back to reality. "...do us part". Simon went back to depressed mode. "Whats the point in love, Tim? We're all just going to die. Its inevitable." Simon is now considering suicide, too bad in his case, it will happen anyway. "Well..." Nick was trying to get Simon all happy and sane again. "Love, even though you may think is pointless, is actually everywhere, it will never go away. Even though your ex wife left you for unknown reasons and crushed your heart and threw it down a firery pit of darkness and despair with no hope of ever returning, just remember that there are other fish in the sea, to probably do the same thing, but none-the-less..." Simon looked up at Nick. "Where is this going?" Nick, cut his long monolog short. "Im sure, whatever happens, if this curse actually doesnt kill you, that I'm pretty sure no chick will ever resist a suave archeologist who can control ice and snow, heck im sure if someone made a genderswap parody of this fanfiction but only change my gender for some stupid reason, I'm sure I would be all over you (if people ignore the laws of pedophilia)" Simon knew that Nick was not very good at cheering people up, but he did make him chuckle abit so i suppose that helps. "Now c'mon buddy, let's go get some shut eye" said Nick to Simon, who was happy to be alive more than ever. "Okay then, but can I ask one more thing? What is your real name?" asked Simon, really curious. "My name is..." Nick got to Simon's ear and wispered, "Nicholas Mahon Howard".

In the middle of the night, Nick had terrible nightmares, and for some reason, felt almost lifelike. In the dreams, even though each would start out different, they would all end the same. In this most recent one, Nick was running along a path, a normal dirt path, with nothing but grass, and trees everywhere. In this dream, Nick felt that he could for miles on end. It cut to midnight, and Nick was standing at a crossroads. He was unsure of what to do or where to go, but suddenly, on the left path, a man, in an Organisation 13 cloak, appeared. Usually, in this kind of dream, the man would say something like "This world has been connected" or something like that, instead he took of his hood, to reveal a familiar face. The Lich. He grew to a height of possibly 20 Metres high (give or take), and said "THE ENCHIRIDEON, I WANT IT, I NEEEEEEEEEEED IT" then, the dream would end. It was then, Nick remembered what he had to do. He walked to where Simon was sleeping. He searched frantically but to no avail. Until, he found it, on Simon's person. Nick cursed under his breath. He knew, he was going to have to try. Nick walked to an abandoned house and picked up a slab of wood, roughly the right size and thickness of the book. Nick then stood close to Simon, ready to make the Indiana Jones-esque switch. In one false swoop, he had succeded with the power of luck, and the 4th wall. He hurried over to where he met the Lich, hoping that he will get what Nick desires, without a catch. The Lich, stood tall, in his pool of green deadly acid, saw Nick from a distance, and knew that his plan, had worked. Nick held up the book. "Here it is, Lich. Now give me what I want.". "You are now one step closer to what you seek, now I will send you 1000 years into the future, to finish your extra credit assignment" The Lich picked up the tiny book and read through it, he flicked through, page after page, but wasnt pleased. "Um, you alright?" asked Nick, who could clearly see the expression on his face. "Fine, I'm fine" said The Lich, who then makes funny hand gestures, points and makes a portal. "Here we are, time portal. Dont mess up the future." The Lich, then grabs Nick and chucks him into the portal, laughing. The Lich, was now invincible.

I hope you liked this chapter, please review, fav and even chuck us an imbox. See you later, TAVRAX


End file.
